seraphiafandomcom-20200214-history
Ley
Ley is an odorless mist emitted from the ley lines, and saturates the air, ground and seas. Harmless in low concentrations, ley can otherwise wreck havoc on terrain, climate and life. In its purest form it is too volatile to handle. Appearance In low concentrations, ley is invisible to the naked eye. The telltale symptom of high concentrations is a thick and distorting haze, which can be mistaken for a fog from afar. When wielded by a residual adept, however, it will glow. The Ley Lights are an auroral phenomenon that gives the ley walls (where it is in its purest form) a distinct color resembling the aurora borealis. Effects Ley is known to dispel and disrupt magic, but its effects can culminate in anomalies; manifestations of ley where the smallest of can rend entire landscapes, change climates erratically, or affect any subjects within an affected area. Some anomalies, like slipstreams or ley storms, are consistent and predictable. Others, like phantasms and creepers are erratic and can appear to act intelligently. On Life While wildlife will avoid ley (some are able to detect it instinctively), shades, like Ley Walkers and Wraiths are known to dwell in affected areas. Perhaps able to feed on the anomalies, like Dragons can. Though low concentrations are deemed harmless, they can induce hallucinations in more sensitive individuals. Susceptibility differs from person to person. Higher concentrations have been observed to trigger narcoleptic episodes, cause (or heal) illnesses, or alternatively, mutilate/mutate a victim. Prolonged exposure is fatal, and direct exposure to the ley walls can painfully disintegrate the subject in seconds. Survivors are at high risk of Ley Sickness (the Rot). For Unicorns and Cervidae, this can prelude Horn Rot. On Materials All materials disintegrate when exposed directly, however, metals can be "grown" if exposed to ley in moderation, but not very quickly. Anomalies High concentrations of ley can trigger irregularities, called anomalies. Their effects are wide and varied, and strongest far from civilization. There are five classes of anomalies (ordered from least to most dangerous): Drears See article: Drears '' Tempests ''See article: Tempests '' Phantasms ''See article: Phantasms '' Stalkers ''See article: Stalkers '' Blights ''See article: Blights '' The Celestine Pact '''The Pact' is an agreement made by Celestia's decree for the purpose of combatting and controlling anomalies. Its tenets: * Bind dragons in the east to the responsibility of moderating ley and destroying/preventing anomalies. * Employs a series of options for other countries to aid in this effort (e.g. like Rock Farming). Though the Royal Court and the Thorn are sworn to police this pact, there has never been any objection to it. The Outer Kingdoms None of the races in the Outer Kingdoms honour the pact, and the Celestine Empire has too little political reach to enforce it there. Vaporia uses this as a means of control and monitoring traffic between the two realms. However, this means that the region suffers from higher concentrations of ley. The Dragons and Tapiri do their part, but not to honour any pact. The Dragons do so as a means of extending their lifespans, and the Tapiri do so for their own good. Some races have developed a natural resistance to higher ley concentrations, such as the Boar. The Old World Ley runs rampant in the Old World without anything to moderate it. Trivia * Ley is a residual magi's means of performing magic. * Ley can pass through any object and non-conductive material. * Ley can regenerate certain metals over a long period of time. * Some can forecast weather by studying the ley walls' colors. * Two creatures, Pheonixes and Fire Rokhs are impervious to ley. Category:Phenomena